This invention relates to pumps, and more particularly, to a pump which includes an impeller having two helixes and which rotates to cause centrifugal force to move a fluid.
Pumps have long been used to raise or transport fluids for a variety of purposes. This has led to the manufacture of several types of pumps and the establishment of various pump classifications. A widely used classification is based on the method by which energy is imparted to the fluid being pumped. One method includes the use of a positive displacement pump to mechanically displace the fluid. In such pumps, a reciprocating device such as a piston is used to displace fluid out of a chamber. Alternatively, the fluid may be displaced by a rotary device having gears, vanes or a helical screw.
Another method includes the use of a kinetic device to impart energy to the fluid. Kinetic devices include, for example, centrifugal pumps and axial flow pumps. A centrifugal pump includes a rotating impeller having vanes for receiving fluid. As the impeller rotates, a centrifugal force is generated that is imparted to the fluid. The fluid then gains energy as it moves to the outer diameter of the impeller. Ultimately, this causes the fluid to be forced out of the pump in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the impeller.
An axial flow pump includes a rotating shaft having vanes. As the shaft rotates, a fan like action is generated by the vanes that serves to accelerate the fluid in an axial direction and through the pump housing. Various techniques have been implemented to improve the efficiency and axial flow rate for the device. These include varying the spacing of the vanes or varying the angle of the vanes relative to the shaft axis.
The present invention relates generally to an improved pump device.
Objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.
The present invention can be embodied in many forms. Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to a pump device for pumping a fluid. The device includes a housing having a cavity and at least one inlet port formed in the housing for receiving fluid into the cavity. The housing further includes an outlet port for discharging the fluid from the cavity. In addition, the device includes an impeller that is rotatably mounted in the housing and resides in the cavity, wherein the impeller includes a cylindrical portion and first and second helixes that extend above the cylindrical portion. The first helix is adjacent the second helix such that the first and second helixes are interleaved with each other along a length of the impeller, wherein upon rotation of the impeller fluid is discharged from the outlet port.
In another embodiment consistent with the invention, a pump device for pumping a fluid has a housing having a cavity. At least one inlet port is formed in the housing for receiving the fluid into the cavity. An outlet port is formed in the housing for discharging the fluid from the cavity. An impeller is rotatably mounted in the housing and resides in the cavity. The impeller has a main portion and a plurality of helixes that extend above the main portion, wherein the plurality of helixes are adjacent and interleaved with each other along a length of the impeller, wherein upon rotation of the impeller the fluid is discharged from the outlet port.
In another exemplary embodiment consistent with the present invention, a pump device for pumping a fluid has a housing having an inner wall to form a cavity. An impeller is mounted in the housing and resides in the cavity, the impeller having a main portion and first and second helixes that extend above the main portion, wherein the first helix is adjacent the second helix such that the first and second helixes are interleaved with each other along a length of the impeller. At least one inlet port is formed in the housing for receiving the fluid into the cavity, wherein upon rotation of the impeller, the fluid is caused to move in an axial direction and in a radial direction such that a centrifugal force is generated to cause the fluid to move to the inner wall, wherein a reaction force is generated that causes the fluid to move back toward the impeller to increase friction between the impeller and the fluid to thereby increase the amount of fluid that is moved by the impeller. An outlet port is formed in the housing for discharging the fluid from the cavity.
In yet another embodiment consistent with the invention, a pump device for pumping a fluid has a housing having an inner wall to form a cavity. An impeller is rotatably mounted in the housing by bearings to reside in the cavity. The impeller has a main portion and first and second helixes that extend above the main portion, wherein the first helix is adjacent the second helix such that the first and second helixes are interleaved with each other along a length of the impeller and wherein a groove is formed between the first and second helixes. At least one inlet port is formed in the housing for receiving the fluid into the cavity, wherein upon rotation of the impeller, the fluid is caused to move in an axial direction due to friction between the fluid and the impeller and in a radial direction such that a centrifugal force is generated to cause the fluid to move to the inner wall, wherein a reaction force is generated that causes the fluid to move back toward the impeller and within the groove to increase friction between the impeller and the fluid to thereby increase the amount of fluid that is moved by the impeller. An outlet port is formed in the housing for discharging the fluid from the cavity.
In another embodiment consistent with the present invention, a pump device for pumping a fluid includes a housing having an inner wall to form a cavity. An impeller is rotatably mounted in the housing by bearings and resides in the cavity. The impeller has a main portion and first and second helixes that extend above the main portion, wherein the first helix is adjacent the second helix such that the first and second helixes are interleaved with each other along a length of the impeller and wherein a groove is formed between the first and second helixes. At least one inlet port is formed in the housing for receiving the fluid into the cavity, wherein upon rotation of the impeller, the fluid is caused to move in an axial direction due to friction between the fluid and the impeller and in a radial direction such that a centrifugal force is generated which is a result of a squaring of an angular velocity of the impeller which ultimately results in a generation of kinetic energy and wherein the energy exponentially increases with every linear increase in rotational speed to cause the fluid to move to the inner wall, wherein a reaction force is generated that causes the fluid to move back toward the impeller and within the groove to increase friction between the impeller and the fluid to thereby increase the amount of fluid that is moved by the impeller. An outlet port is formed in the housing for discharging the fluid from the cavity.
The above summaries are intended to illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, which will be best understood in conjunction with the detailed description to follow, and are not intended to limit the scope of the appended claims.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.